Talk:Witch Hunt
Now is it me, or... ...does the background for the Witch Hunt poster bear a striking resemblance to that of the Dragonbone Wastes from Awakening? Mauvegroove (talk) 18:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) planning i think morrigan knows that you will search for her and that is why she has come to ferelden in the first place she either wants you to find her so she can kill you or she has something planned. Mirror Seems to me based on the trailer that the Dalish Elf Origin Grey Warden will have special dialouge. Since both Witch Hunt and the Dalish Elf Origin both involve very similar mirrors. --Revan's Exile (talk) 17:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Released for the PC Witch Hunt is out for the PC, but as of now only available through the in-game store.--John117XL (talk) 18:56, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Damn that ending is bugged. We'll have to do a whole article on scenarios, 95% of them having the same effect: Morrigan simply doesn't aknowledge you having allowed her to do the Dark Ritual. Stubborn woman... Prismvg (talk) 23:13, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Delayed for Xbox? So I'm gathering I'm not the only one who still can't download it on my Xbox? PS3 I cannot get it to show up in my playstation store either. I have tried for like 3 hours now. Any word on if it is delayed in certain areas or something? What should I do? (talk) 00:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC)DrinkySmurf Old God Baby I just finished it, had to wait until after work. I always do 2 playthroughs minimum with the DLC once as the Orlesian Warden and my imported Warden. Working on getting the imported Warden up to the Witch Hunt DLC but not quite there. If you don't import there is no mention of the OGB but what if you import and did the Dark Ritual does she have the baby with her? It would be born by this point since it is a year after the conception. --Revan's Exile (talk) 05:46, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Anyhow, you don't get to see the baby. Vegnas (talk) 17:23, September 8, 2010 (UTC) It's more than a year if playing from GoA -- (talk) 17:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) PC I'm playing on PC and the DLC is not bugged for me. She acknowledges the dark ritual just fine. I imported my save from GoA.(Origins>Awakening>GoA) And I have the Origins epilogue.(The one with the ring) Lack of Autsace Is it just me or is the lack of autosave after the ending is Bioware telling you "BTW, this DLC won't matter in DA2"? The same thing occurred to me... I was really hoping for a Morrigan+Warden mention in DA2, or a comeback in DA3... Btw can someone make a thread about this in the DA forum I'm really interested in what the devs have to say about this. And post the link here. :) Ending What is the gift she said she left? -- I thought that, I think it should be addressed on the bioware forums. If it turns out it doesn't matter I will be disappointed! :The gift was the elven book and all those scrolls I guess she surmised you came for, even if partially, by your mage and dalish companions. Vegnas (talk) 17:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC)